White Pills?
by JoliesMe
Summary: White Pills are found in Alex's bag! How would the class react? And... Ms Swint?


_An Alex Rider Fan Fiction_

_**White Pills?**_

_Joliesme_

_Disclaimer: Don't belong. Not mine._

* * *

Alex Rider have always been sort of mysterious. The mysterious guy in the class. The loner. Always slightly withdrawn, always smiling slightly only, always talking to Tom Harris and James Hale but no one else. That sort of guy.

And yet, he was the sort of person you would not want to mess with. He could fight. He knew Takewondo and Judo, that was for sure. The school bully, who was unfortunately in his class, named Max Kent, have had a sort of unpleasant clash with Alex once. A pretty nasty one at that. Max had taunted Alex, snatched his Maths book when Alex decided to ignore him. However, Max Kent had decided to put a toe out of line. He had waved the maths book in front of Alex, tearing a few pages at the same time. Slightly annoyed, Alex had reached out to get back his Maths book (let hell be damned if it gets destroyed. Alex will have no end to the harangue of Mr Donovan). Max had gotten a nose bleed out of the kerfuffle, which was counted as fortunate.

Ever since Alex's uncle passing, Alex was always gone. Max Kent have gotten more bold. There was no Alex Rider to defend others, in any case. Tom Harris could pull a few punches and had a few tricks up his sleeves; James Hale could talk his way out; But not much could stop Max. Max Kent rounded up weak students and demanded "protection fees". Whatever that was, it got the students wary of the school bully. The group grew from just Max Kent to Max and his buddies. Max Kent, Peter Ryuce and Louis Reynolds.

And that day, Alex Rider was in school.

Max Kent glanced at Peter Ryuce and Louis Reynolds and the two nodded their heads by just a fraction. Max kicked his chair and he sat down on the seat behind Alex's, making Alex turn around, with his usual poker face. Max raised an eyebrow, taunting Alex.

Alex had snorted.

Alex gave soft "tch" before turning back in front, staring at his book which lay opened on his table. Max could see Alex wince a little when the door flung open and Alex turned around a little too quick. Alex looked down and touched his chest gingerly before setting his head on the table.

**/**

Alex could feel Max's eyes trained on him but he could not really care. Alex just wanted to get this day and over with. He wanted to get home and play that last round of game he did not finish the previous night and he really _really really_ needed sleep.

_Boy, how tired he felt._

The door flung open so capriciously that made Alex turned a little too quickly. The last mission he was on, had earned him a red hot whip lashing on his bare chest on the same spot. He doubted at one point of time if the wound would even heal. It was healing, against all odds, but the pain was still prickling Alex.

_And it hurt like hell._

Alex touched his chest- the wound- gingerly, earning another bout of nausea and pain coursing through him. He set his head down on the desk in defeat.

The bell rang, just what Alex needed, and indicated that self-study was over. Finally. It was finally break. Alex grabbed his pills from his bag and dragged Tom out of the classroom almost immediately.

**/**

Max saw Alex grabbing something from his bag before he fled. Curiosity was always the main killer.

He gestured to Peter and Louis and the duo approached Max, grinning maniacally. They ripped open the half open black backpack and poured everything on the table. Several others gasped, or even stifled a ...something but no one commented.

Out came pouring books, papers, files, a cellphone and medications.

Louis took up the cellphone and flipped it around. He tried to switch it on but it did not light up.

"A bad one?" Louis asked.

Max gave the boy a slap across the head, "obviously not! Why would Rider bring it then!"

"No brains?" Louis asked, smiling as if happy with his "brainy" comment.

"That's you." Peter commented indifferently.

Peter turned around the medications and whispered, a glint of excitement in his voice, "I'm more interested in this."

Max nodded as he snatched over the medications. There were no label, just plain white medicine pills. Max was doubting that Alex was a "druggie" but the pills seemed to prove the point. He knew there was something with Alex and was certain he was no druggie - the rumor started with the brainless Louis.

Max did not want to believe it; it was not his position to judge if Alex was a druggie- for he was first boy to stand up to him and defeating him has made Max respect Alex unwittingly.

Alex walked in but Max and his buddies had already scampered away, white pills in their possessions.

**/**

_Something was weird..._

Alex glanced at his open bag. Even if the bag seemed to be placed where it has been, even if it had been open...

Alex looked through his bag. Something was missing. Something...

"Hello Class."

_Ms Swint._

Tom threw an eraser at Alex and Alex blocked it, swiftly giving Tom a glare. James snickered softly, somewhere behind Alex, and Alex glanced backwards as well. Alex mouthed, _I know._

Alex placed his bag on the floor and took out his papers. Ms Swint has always hated Alex, and even so now that she had a reason to make his life difficult.

"Yes Mr Rider? Have you done your homework _well_?" Ms Swint emphasised the "well".

"As _well_ as it ever will be." And so shall Alex.

Ms Swint's eyes glinted dangerously before she turned towards Tom, "How about you, Mr Harris?"

Tom rolled his eyes and took out his homework, waving it in the air, "The homework's medium rare, miss!"

Ms Swint chuckled softly but her following words dripped acid, "Detention for cooking your homework then, Mr Harris." She turned to Alex, "and double for Mr Rider."

Alex looked up, "What have I done wrong?"

Ms Swint laughed evilly, "For being on my nerves, Mr Rider, that's of course. I do hope I'll have something good from you today."

_Ms Swint should get an "Most Evil Teacher Award"._

_And can compare to Julia Rothman. Evil evil._

"Miss!" Louis shouted and Alex glanced over. Somehow, he had a bad feeling.

_Like super bad._

"Rider's been doing drugs!" A smile covered Louis' face.

Alex, Tom and Max groaned aloud. James and Peter knocked his face into the table, seemingly feeling the incredibility of the entire matter. James glanced over to Alex and gave a sympathetic look while Tom gave Alex the "I've got it look."

"Oh really?" Ms Swint licked her lips and reached her hand out, "give it here, dear boy."

Alex groaned and searched his bag again. He threw out his books and papers and... There was _no_ medication.

Ms Swint turned the plastic bag containing the white pills, searching for a label. She licked her lips again, in satisfaction.

"That's not what you think it is!"

Alex turned to James, almost wanting to punch him but everything might just work out just fine. _Who knows?_

"Why so, Mr Hale? I do think these are drugs."

"Those are...!" James stuttered, looking over at Alex.

Alex sighed, knowing how this will work out.

"Yes, Mr Hale? If nothing else, Mr Rider is to see the headmaster immediately."

"Those are actually painkillers for his newly gotten whip injuries on his chest." Tom said, in a matter-of-fact voice.

Alex sighed again, "Miss, those are painkillers."

Ms Swint asked, "ah yes, Mr Rider. And for what are you eating painkillers for? I don't expect that your 'whip injuries' are hurting."

Alex rolled his eyes as he stood up, packing his bag, throwing all his books and papers into the black back pack, "for making sure I don't feel the pain."

"Don't get smart on me, Mr Rider! And where do you think you are going!"

Alex rolled his eyes again, his chest throbbing slightly as he stepped towards Ms Swint who has taken a step backwards due to the approaching Alex. Alex stepped forward and grabbed the pills. He took the water bottle on Tom's table and swallowed a pill and threw the rest into his bag.

"Mr Rider!" Ms Swint gave out an exasperated shout, looking rather ridiculed.

Alex gave a wave when he was at the door and replied, "didn't you just asked me to get to the headmaster's room?"

"Say hello to him, will you? TOM GIVES HIS REGARDS MR BRAY!"

"Whatever Tom!" Alex yelled back.

Ms Swint grunted as Alex left the room and was about to start the lesson when a voice rang out, "Miss! I told you he was doing drugs!"

Tom turned and gave the brainless boy a whack on the head.

"That was for the pain, idiot!"

_**Fin**_

* * *

I thank you if you have added _**White Pills?**_ to your favourites. Do review to allow me to know how I have done! I'll really appreciate it!

* * *

Hiya! I should be uploading ASTOR or Begone shouldn't I? Sorry~~ Soon soon! At any case, I've been working on my other type of hobby: Art! It's getting artistic on my instagram and well, its Joliesme. I'm currently doing a project on Pokemon so~ hehe! Thank you one again!


End file.
